Heiji is A tsundere and A Romantic Boy
by summer dash
Summary: Kazuha mengenal Heiji sejak pemuda itu berusia lima tahun. Karena itu ia tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang tsundere sejati. Tapi Shinichi tahu satu hal yang tidak diketahui Kazuha, kenyataan bahwa disamping pemuda itu bebal, bodoh, dan idiot, pemuda itu adalah seorang yang romantis. Fanon


Heiji itu seorang tsundere sejati. Siapapun yang pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu pasti akan mengakuinya. Bahkan Kudo Shinici yang baru saja mengenalnya pun tahu dengan pasti, bahwa teman sekaligus rivalnya itu tsundere. Dan bebal. Ah, dan juga bodoh. Suatu keajaiban mengapa pemuda itu menjadi seorang detektif handal.

**Heiji is A Tsundere and A Romantic Boy**

**Detective Conan Belongs To Aoyama Gosho**

**Rated T, OOC, Fanon**

Kazuha pertama kali bertemu dengan Heiji saat ia berusia lima tahun. Saat itu ia diajak ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan Hattori Heizo, atasan sekaligus teman ayahnya.

"Heizo memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia denganmu, Kalian pasti akan berteman baik." Awalnya Kazuha tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Semua bocah laki-laki itu sama. Nakal dan menyebalkan. Mereka sering menarik rambutnya di TK, tidak mengajaknya bermain, dan selalu mengatainya jelek. Akan tetapi pemikirannya itu langsung terhapus saat bertemu dengan bocah berkulita gelap itu.

"Ayo kita bermain." Ucap Heiji saat ayahnya mengenalkan mereka. Ternyata tidak semua anak laki-laki menyebalkan. Lagipula pemuda itu memiliki senyum yang manis.

"Sudah kuduga seperti kita mereka akan berteman ba—" suara tangisan menghentikan ucapan Ginshiro. "KAU APAKAN PUTRIKU BOCAH BRENGSEK?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak peristiwa itu Heiji dan Kazuha justru semakin akrab. Mereka bahkan selalu satu sekolah sejak SD hingga kini SMA. Dan mereka selalu bersama. Kazuha selalu menemani Heiji saat pemuda itu menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Dimanapun itu. Akan tetapi intensitas kebersamaan mereka berkurang saat Heiji mulai mengenal detektif SMA dari Timur, Kudo Shinichi. Seperti saat ini, saat dia dan Heiji sedang berbelanja, tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam Heiji berbunyi. Setelah mengatakan bahwa telepon itu berasal dari Kudo, pemuda itu langsung mencari tempat sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Sebal, Kazuha pun mengekorinya. Selalu saja Kudoi menjadi prioritas utamanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.

"Heiji!" ucap Kazuha sambil menarik kemeja Heiji.

"Ya aku tahu, aku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Jangan-jangan dia—"

"Heiji!" tarikan Kazuha di baju pemuda berkulit gelap itu semakin mengeras.

"Apa sih? Jangan menggangguku _Ahou_! Saat ini aku sedang membicarakan hal yang penting dengan Kudo! Lebih baik kau segera memilih—"

"Apakah kau gay?" omelan Heiji terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan teman masa kecilnya itu

"…."

"Kau selalu berkata Kudo Kudo, seperti pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kekhawatiranku itu menjadi kenyataan? Jangan-jangan Heiji memang seorang gay dan menyukai Kudo-_kun_?" Tanya Kazuha saat ia berkunjung ke Tokyo dan pergi menemui Ran.

"Aku rasa itu tidak mung—"

"Aku ingat! Saat itu dia menjadi marah saat aku menyebut-nyebut nama Kudo-_kun _ saat ia kesusahan menyelesaikan sebuah kasus! Ah! Dia juga pernah melarangku untuk memberitahumu bahwa ia datang. Dia pasti cemburu!"

"Kazuha-_chan_, dia hanya menganggap Shinichi sebagai teman dan sekaligus saingannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka bahkan selalu bersaing!"

"Justru itu Ran-_chan_! Heiji itu _tsundere_! Jika dia menyukai seseorang dia tak mungkin langsung mentakannya! Aku tahu pasti hal itu! mulai sekarang kau harus menjauhkan Kudo-_kun_ dari Heiji! Aku tahu dia menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin Heiji semakin menyukainya! Lagipula tidak ada yang menjamin Kudo tidak akan tertarik pada Heij. Mereka bilang orang yang sejenis akan memiliki kemungkinan yang besar untuk saling tertarik _kan_?" wajah Ran memucat saat mendengar perkataan Kazuha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kazuha-_chan_?"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Heiji tersedak_ pocari_ yang baru saja ia minum. "Apa?"

"Kau. Nyatakan perasaan pada Kazuha-_chan_." Ucap Conan penuh penekanan. Saat ini ia dan Heiji sedang memancing, menemani Kogoro yang mendapatkan undangan memancing dari teman bermain mahyongnya.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu dan Ran _nee-san_. Tidak semua teman semasa kecil akan saling tertarik. Lagipula Kazuha? Si _Ahou_?"

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa kau sudah mengakui perasaanmu di jembatan Ebisu kan?" Conan memandang Heiji dengan tatapan bosan. "Jangan sentuh Kazuha _ku_! Pft… sungguh romantis." Wajah Heiji memerah mendengar ucapan Conan.

"Diam! Lagipula kau sudah berjanji untuk menghapus rekaman bodoh itu!"

"Aku sudah menghapusnya, kau sendiri itu tidak berarti aku tidak bisa menyinggung hal memalukan itu lagi." Ucap Conan sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"KALIAN BERISIK! MEMANCING ITU BUTUH KETENANGAN! DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH BODOH!" Conan dan Heiji tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Kogoro berteriak kesal di dekat mereka.

"Paman, kau sudah memancing sejak lima jam yang lalu, dan kau belum mendapatkan ikan satu ekor pun. Itu bukan salah kami. Kau hanya tidak ahli memancing." Ucap Heiji yang disahuti dengan tawa dari teman-teman Kogoro.

"Kogoro tidur ini terkenal akan keahliannya memancing. Bahkan saat kuliah dulu aku mendapatkan gelar—"

"_See_… ternyata dugaanku benar! Anda Kogoro Mouri yang terkenal itu!" Heiji memandang ke arah seorang wanita yang memotong ucapan Kogoro. Melihat penampilannya, ia langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu merupakan seorang nyonya kaya yang sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk memancing bersama suaminya yang orang Eropa— mungkin Prancis. Heiji mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sia-sia saja ia ikut Kogoro. Padahal ia mengira jika mengikutinya ia akan menemui sebuah kasus yang menarik. Rupanya pernyataan bahwa Kogoro tidur adalah seorang malaikat maut itu hanya mitos.

"Gadis itu menunggumu. Lagipula jika kau tidak segera menyatakan perasaanmu, pemuda yang lain akan melakukannya dan dia akan membawanya pergi."

"Diamlah!" Dahi Heiji berkerut tak suka saat mengingat sosok mahasiswa yang meminta Kazuha membuatkannya jimat. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Kazuha. "Aku hanya ingin mencari moment yang tepat." Imbuhnya lirih.

"Pft, dan kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirimu seorang yang romantic."

"Ha! Jika aku seorang yang romantic, bagaimana dengan dirimu yang menyatakan perasaan di depan menara Big Ben?"

"Ssssttt!"

"Dasar pria sok romantis!" Conan menatap Heiji dengan kesal. "Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi aku akan mencari moment yang tepat." Conan menyeringai mendengar perkataan Heiji. "Hentikan seringaimu itu! mengerikan! Aku tidak romantis! Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah denganmu! Lagipula aku bisa membayangkan wajah Kazuha yang murka saat aku menyatakan perasaan di sebuah jembatan bodoh sementara kau di Inggris!"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu di bawah Menara Pissa? Atas menara Eiffel?"

"—dan tentu saja kalian juga diundang!" obrolan antara Heiji dan Conan terhenti saat sang wanita kaya nampaknya kini mulai berbicara pada mereka berdua. "Kalau kalian sempat, kalian bisa mengunjungi rumah kami di Paris. Saat valentine nanti akan ada sebuah jamuan. Kami akan senang sekali jika sang Kogoro tidur dan Detektif SMA dari Barat menceritakan kasus-kasus yang sudah kalian pecahkan sampai saat ini. Ini kartu nama kami, jika kalian bisa datang, hubungi saja, kami akan langsung menyiapkan semuanya." Conan memandang Heiji yang kini menyeringai.

"Kau bercanda!" ucap Conan yang bisa menebak dengan pasti pemikiran rivalnya itu.

**End**


End file.
